callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: The rotten cancer of the fascist Reich ravages Europe like a plague. Their relentless drive into our motherland steals the lives of men, women, and children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers. These are the darkest days of the Nazi occupation of Stalingrad. Gameplay The player is at a fountain in the Red Square, surrounded by dead and dying Red Army soldiers. Many Wehrmacht soldiers are seen outside of the square's walls. Crows and ravens meander around the corpses looking for food, occasionally spooked by the sound of a Kar98k discharging a shot. Rapid fire bursts from an MP40 can also be heard occasionally, as a Panzer IV tank slowly rumbles past loaded with Wehrmacht solders. A Wehrmacht soldier stands up on a ledge and shoots two dying Red Army soldiers beside the player with a good burst from his MP40 into each of them before stepping into the fountain and rolling over one dead body with his foot before moving on. 'Vendetta' 17, 1942 Russia Petrenko Rifle Army When the Wehrmacht soldiers leave, the player must crawl forward, eventually meeting Reznov. Reznov: Shhhhh... I need your help. Do what I say, and we can avenge this massacre. The player and Reznov crawl towards an opening in the fountain. Reznov: My injured hand means I can no longer aim. You will do it for me. Take my rifle and watch the road. The player equips Reznov's Mosin-Nagant. Visible outside of the wall are many Wehrmacht soldiers, one of which is a General stepping out of a car before speaking with his driver. As Reznov continues, the General is seen explaining some things to his driver, who nods in agreement, before the two head for the front door of the building they parked next to, being saluted by two Wehrmacht soldiers on sentry duty as they pass. Reznov: The mudak (asshole) in the car is General Heinrich Amsel architect of Stalingrad's misery. He is responsible for the cold blooded murder of men, women and children... Not just here, but throughout the motherland. For three days I have hunted him. For three days luck alone has saved his wretched life. Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be forever lost. Patience. If we reveal our position to Amsel's men, this fountain will be our grave. Now, load your rifle, but hold your fire. Amsel and his driver have walked into a building and out of view. The sentries who saluted Amsel have now eased their vigilance and are relaxing as they talk with each other, one having taken a chair to sit down in. The player reloads their Mosin-Nagant. Reznov: Wait until the bombers are directly overhead. The sound of their engines will drown out your shot. The bombers will start flying overhead. One with a damaged, flaming engine, flies lower than the others, making the droning of its engines louder than the others. Reznov: Ready? SHOOT NOW! If the player takes a while trying to snipe. Reznov: Hurry! Before the bombers pass! The player shoots the first enemy/enemies. Reznov: Again! The player shoots the remaining enemies. Reznov: HA! Another Wehrmacht soldier and a dog will come out by the destroyed tank to investigate what happened to the sentries. Reznov: Straight ahead! The player shoots the last one. If he missed hitting the dog as well, it will turn to head for the fountain where the player and Reznov are hiding to attack. Reznov: Watch out! The dog! The player shoots the dog. Depending how good the player's aim was, Reznov will compliment the player: Reznov: Excellent aim! You are a natural hunter. If the player's aim was poor: Reznov: Your reactions could be quicker, but the job is done. After Reznov gives one of two compliments: Reznov: Time to close in for the kill. This way. Reznov picks up a PPsh-41 sub-machine gun to replace his sniper rifle he gave the player. The player and Reznov leave the Square. An armored patrol, including a Panzer IV tank, slowly makes its way towards the two, unaware of their existence. Reznov: Chyort! (Damn!) Armored patrol... We must find another route to Amsel. Stay low, and follow me. As the German patrol gets nearer. Reznov: This way, before they discover their dead. The player follows Reznov and enters a bar. If the player alerts the patrols: Reznov: Chyort! Go down fighting! If the player kills them all: Reznov: A hunter has to stay hidden from his prey! You nearly ruined everything! Now move, quietly. The men are in the bar. Reznov: For days I have crept through shadows like a rat. This place once echoed with conversations of friends and lovers. No longer. Mark my words, Comrade... One day things will change. We will take the fight to their land... to their people... to their blood. Reznov opens the the bar table, allowing entry. Reznov: This way. Knowing the routines and movements of your prey tips the balance of a hunt. General Amsel is a creature of habit. The player leaves the bar. Reznov: He inspects each German garrison every day. We can use this building to flank his route. A sniper shot from a building across the river almost kills Reznov. Reznov: Sniper! Get inside now! Reznov jumps through the building window, breaking its glass, and the player follows. Reznov: Svoloch (Bastard) almost got me. We'll have to flush him out before we can move on. Follow me. Reznov goes up the stairs, and the player follows. Reznov: The shot came from across the river! There... The building with the banners! Now the game is cat and mouse. I will draw his fire. Keep your eyes open for the flash. Ready? Now! The enemy sniper shoots. His muzzle flash should give the player his location if the player watched, though if the player didn't see, Reznov will sometimes tell the player his location. If on Recruit or Regular difficulty: Reznov: I'm going to draw his fire again, get ready to take him out... On Recruit or Regular, Reznov will draw his fire and prompt the sniper to shoot again. If on Hardened or Veteran difficulty: Reznov: Chyort! (Damn!) Did you see him? He knows exactly where we are. I cannot risk it again... It's up to you to find him now. Stay out of the light. If he fires, move. During the fight, if the sniper shoots at the player unsuccessfully, Reznov will say one of three tips. Reznov: He has you beat. You need to take a different position! Reznov: He's spotted you, get over to the window! Reznov: Find another piece of cover! If the player barely misses the sniper: Reznov: You just grazed him! If the player hits the sniper but does not kill him: Reznov: You only wounded him! Sometimes, the sniper will use a round, grey object (possibly his helmet) and bob it up and down under a window to try to fool the player. If the player fires at this object. Reznov: It was just a decoy! Stay focused. When the player kills the enemy sniper. Reznov: Good hunting. The patrols will surely have heard those shots. We need to get moving. The player follows Reznov through a door and down a set of stairs. A Wehrmacht patrol is visible through some windows, including a half-track and Panzer IV, and Reznov hides behind a grandfather clock. Reznov: Shhhh... German patrol. Let them pass... The grandfather clock chimes, and a soldier walks over to a window of the building the player is in to inspect the sound and sees them. His dog leaps at the window and barks as well to alert the rest of the patrol to having found living Red Army soldiers. Reznov: They have found us! We need to leave now! Hit the floor!!! Reznov and the player go prone, and crawl their way through a hallway. Flamethrowers burst through the windows. Reznov: They are trying to burn us out! Stay low, try not to breathe! Reznov and the player stand up, and Reznov runs throughout the building looking for an exit. A book case falls and almost crushes the player had it not landed on a table. Wehrmacht appear at the windows to try and shoot the player and let the flames finish them off before they can escape. Reznov: They are surrounding the building! We must hurry! Move! Upstairs! Quickly! Before we are burned alive! The player follows Reznov up a flight of stairs to escape. While running, a flaming beam breaks apart and then it falls on top of Dimitri. The player tries to lift it up by himself but it burns his right hand. Reznov comes back and removes the beam. Reznov: Here my friend... Take my hand. I need you alive. We need to find a way out! Heavy machine gun fire tears through the wall. Reznov: Armored car outside! Keep moving before it tears us apart! Reznov and the player come to a giant hole in a wall of the building. Reznov: Jump!... GO! The player jumps out of the building, and then looks back up at the window they jumped from and see Reznov about to jump, but goes flying out the window because of an explosion. Reznov is lying injured on the ground as Wehrmacht soldiers come running down the street. Wehrmacht soldier: Kommunisten! (Communists!) Reznov reaches for his weapon, but a Wehrmacht soldier kicks it out of his hand. Wehrmacht soldier: Her mit dem Flammenwerfer, verbrennt diese Russenschweine! (Bring on the flamethrower, burn these Russian pigs!) The Wehrmacht soldiers are then gunned down by automatic gunfire, and Russian soldiers come running to Reznov and the player's aid. Daletski: Dimitri? We thought you were among the dead in the massacre at the square! Reznov: He was. Among them, but not one of them. Daletski: We're about to assault the communication post north of here... Reznov: Good. Such a move will prevent the German command calling for help. Dimitri and I will provide cover from above... Wait til you hear the screams of dying Germans. Dimitri... This way... Up the ladder. Daletski: This way, Comrades... Take positions, and wait for the signal... The player and Reznov climb a ladder, head down a fire escape, and enter another building. Reznov Hold your fire. Do you see the flamethrowers? You must choose your moment. Exploding the fuel tank will incinerate anyone standing nearby. The player attacks in whatever way they want to, and the Wehrmacht soldiers below are alerted to the Red Army soldiers waiting to engage them. Reznov: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Excellent aim, Dimitri! Give covering fire to our comrades below! If the player misses or does not explode the tank, the first two lines are not said. Another Wehrmacht flamethrower enters the area. Reznov: Another flamethrower!... Blow him to pieces! A Wehrmacht soldier mans the MG in the window opposite of the players position. Reznov: MG in the second floor window! On the balcony closest to the player, Wehrmacht soldiers enter and begin firing at the player. Reznov: German reinforcements! Moving on to the left balcony! Keep firing! Wehrmacht soldiers enter the high balcony. Reznov: More! On the high balcony! When the player has killed enough Wehrmacht soldiers. Daletski: They are retreating! Forward!!! Ura!!! Reznov: Our friends are moving up. We must do the same! Up the stairs, quickly. Reznov and the player reach a balcony overlooking a new street. This new balcony is attacked by Wehrmacht soldiers. Reznov: More infantry! Cut them down! If the player gets a kill with a sniper rifle without aiming. Reznov: No scope?! Hahaha, nice! When the player clears the balcony of Wehrmacht soldiers. Reznov: Keep firing! Our friends below need cover! If the player uses the mounted MG42 on the ledge. Reznov: Rip those vermin to shreds! When the player kills enough Wehrmacht soldiers. Daletski: Charge!!! A Wehrmacht half-track appears. Reznov: Halftrack! Take out its machine gun! The player takes out the half-track and Daletski's squad proceeds to clear the communication post. Reznov: Our comrades are clearing the building! Watch your fire! Daletski's squad capture the communication post. Reznov: They have taken the communication post. Amsel will try to run. Quickly! We must cut off his escape route! The player and Reznov move throughout the building they are in, encountering Wehrmacht resistance throughout. Reznov: Follow me... I know a perfect sniping position overlooking the command post. The player and Reznov reach the sniping position. Reznov: Hold fire! We are too close to our goal to reveal our position. There is nothing we can do for our comrades... Their sacrifice will not go unavenged... The death of General Amsel will be just the beginning... Look ahead... The building adorned with flags is the German command post... General Amsel will soon be in our sights. The sounds of battle will flush him out. If the player alerts the Wehrmacht soldiers of their position. Reznov: NO! You idiot! You see?!! They will still die and now you have given away our position! Amsel and his guards exit the communication post. Reznov: Coward! There he is! Chyort! He is not alone! Put a bullet in his bodyguard's head! The mudak is using the destroyed tank for cover! If the player shoots but barely misses Amsel. Reznov: You just grazed him! Amsel hides behind a destroyed tank. Reznov: Amsel is hiding behind the destroyed tank! He is on the move! Amsel resumes fleeing and hides behind a burning truck. Reznov: There! At the burning truck! Amsel resumes fleeing and hides behind an artillery piece. Reznov: The mudak is cowering behind the artillery piece! A car with a Wehrmacht soldier driving drives by. Amsel gets in. Reznov: He's getting into that car! The car begins to drive off. Reznov: Shoot the driver! Stop him! If the player manages to shoot the Wehrmacht driver, Amsel will get out of the car and run. The player can also attempt to blow the car up and wound Amsel that way if armed with the PTRS-41 found in earlier in the stage. Reznov: Amsel is running! Do not let him escape. If the player doesn't kill Amsel and he escapes: Reznov: NO! You have failed!/Our chance is lost! The player kills General Amsel. His death is in slow motion. Reznov: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (laughing) You are a true marksman, Dimitri! There is a large explosion, and both the player and Reznov are thrown to the ground. The Panzer IV that had been attacking Daletski and his men had spotted the player and Reznov and fired on their position. Reznov: They will be coming for us! We must go! Both Reznov and the player start running. Reznov: Quickly! Before their tanks fire again! The player and Reznov reach a flight of stairs and meet a large group of German soldiers. Reznov starts firing his PPSh-41 and kills the Germans. Reznov: DIE! You scum sucking animals!!! RRAAAAGH!!! The soldiers die and another explosion rocks the building as Reznov and the player continue running as the Panzers continue to fire on the structure. They eventually reach an opening in the wall overlooking a river. Reznov: Into the river, Dimitri! It is our only chance! Reznov jumps. Reznov: GO!!!! The player jumps into the river below. They are submerged and a hat can be seen on the water. The occasional splash of a bullet entering the water is seen before the screen fades to black. The level ends.